1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of computer systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a user to search for at least one value in layers of audience specific data comprising language, regional, regulatory and/or cultural specific values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current systems comprise storing data associated with multiple languages using techniques that are memory and labor intensive. These systems do not take advantage of values that are identical in each language and do not allow for inheriting values and searching values within separate localizations. Internationalization efforts to date allow for language, country and locale variations, but do not allow for further subdivisions based on regional, regulatory, cultural variations. When searching for a value using these systems, each independent data set must be searched in order to find a value existing in a particular localization.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a system that quickly enables a user to search for at least one value in layers of audience specific data comprising language, regional, regulatory and/or cultural specific values per layer.